Forgiveness comes in strange packages
by Mags Satan
Summary: Manta bumps into a certain necromancer. Short story, NOT yaoi.


Before I move onto this short story, I'd like to point out that some elements of the fanfic is from another called "Queer eye for the short guy" which I never finished. Queer eye was never completed due to lack of ideas… and lack of readers. I'll admit it, I'm not the best writer in the world and I don't expect loads of people to read and like my stories. I write them to express my appreciation for anime and manga I enjoy… that is all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one (I really enjoyed writing this).

* * *

**Forgiveness comes in strange packages**

Manta slipped on his shoes and made a swift exit from his mansion. He just couldn't take normal life anymore.

"Bah, dad making me study… Manokko pestering me while I'm studying!" he mumbled while closing the gates behind him. "I just don't get it. As soon as Yoh beats Hao, the shaman officials call off the tournament! I have no idea what's going on… not to mention Yoh hasn't contacted me in over a month! I can't take it!" the small blonde's walking pace started to speed up as soon as he was near the local park. "It's like Yoh never existed in the first place! Well… I guess it's not to bad." As Manta slowly came to his senses he started to slow down. He was now next to the duck pond. "Well at least I won't see psychopaths like…"

"Hello Manta." Spoke a familiar voice.

"Nani!" Manta squeaked as his eyes dilated a little.

"Lovely day isn't it?" spoke the voice once again.

"Er… y-yeah." Manta continued to face the duck pond, not daring to turn around.

"Are you ok Manta?"

"Er… Manta? Who is Manta?"

"You are, silly." Said the voice with a laugh.

"No I'm not" Manta then started to side step to his right, hoping to get away. At one point Manta tried to push himself to turn around. _No, I'll regret it!_ He thought as he continued to move. Strangely there was a nagging feeling telling him that whoever it was, he'll be fine. _Oh yeah, fat chance I'm risking that again!_ Manta was at war with himself. His body tingled all over as nerves were pushing him to turn around. _Ah, what could go wrong? _He reassured himself then spun around… only to see an empty park bench.

"Huh?" uttered the blonde.

"You really are silly!" chuckled the voice once more. Manta looked behind him to be greeted by a pair of black leather boots. His eyebrow twitched while upon further inspection realised that they belonged to a certain shaman. "Heh, I know it's a bit warm to be wearing boots but I…"

"Ah… ah…" stuttered Manta.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked the voice.

"N-no… err I mean yes…" Manta swallowed hard then cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm ok… Faust." Manta looked up to double check that it was the very same necromancer.

"Ah finally. Hello down there!" chuckled Faust. "For a moment there, I thought you were trying to ignore me."

"Nani? N-n-n-no! I would never ignore you Faust!" Manta lied. "I… was busy thinking." He looked back down to the ground.

"Oh… well, I was wondering since it is a nice day, would you…"

"No! Er I mean… sorry. I've got to see Yoh-kun about something." Manta wasn't lying. His objective this morning was to see his best friend and ignore any distractions.

"Then I take it you're planning to travel a long way today?" said Faust.

"Nani?" squeaked Manta. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear? Yoh and Anna have gone back to Izumo for further shaman training."

"What? You got to be kidding me!" shouted Manta.

"You mean, Yoh never said anything to you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then how come you made it sound like you did when I said hi?" Manta froze. Faust was onto him.

"I… erm… well, heh. Hey look at the time! I really must… do stuff. See ya!" after saying that, Manta started to leg it out of the park. He yelped as Faust suddenly grabbed him by his hoodie.

"Hey wait." Said Faust with little emotion, which had Manta thinking the German was going to do something horrible. "This means we can start spending more time together!"

"Gah!" Manta moaned as he fell backwards. Faust blinked as Manta lay there twitching nervously then happily picked the small blonde up and carried him to the park bench. "Li-listen Faust, I really…" A gloved finger covered his lips. Manta sweated a little as Faust then sat him on his lap.

"Right then… what should we talk about?" asked Faust with a smile that never seemed to leave his face. _How about you not bumping into me anymore?_ Thought Manta. "Well, I really don't know that much about you Manta… so maybe you could let me in on what you like?" suggested Faust.

"Erm… ok." Replied Manta shakily. "I love kung-fu movies… err…" Manta paused as he felt Faust rest a hand on his small shoulders.

"Continue." Said Faust with his everlasting smile.

"Right… o-okay. I enjoy reading well thought out novels and… eep!" Manta squeaked as Faust's hand slipped from his shoulders to his ribs.

"Manta are you ok?"

"No, err… yes I'm just peachy."

"Peachy?" quoted Faust while raising an eyebrow. "Listen Manta, if this is about…"

"No it's not! Just leave me alone!" shouted Manta. Suddenly he curled up in a feeble position and whimpered. "Don't hurt me… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you!" Faust looked at Manta then sighed heavily. _Oh no, this is it!_ Thought Manta. _Why me?_

"Manta I'm sorry."

"Nani?" Manta thought he would never hear those words in this situation. "Faust… I…"

"Hush, don't worry." Said Faust as he stroked the small boy to offer some comfort. "I understand if you're still shaky from our first encounter. I just want to offer you my apology and hope we can be friendly towards each other… like during the shaman tournament."

"W-wow Faust. For a moment there…" Manta then paused while taking the courage up to look Faust in the eye. "I-I'm sorry."

"Huh?" uttered Faust. "Manta there's no need for you to be sorry."

"Actually there is Faust. I was the one who pushed you. I was the one you mocked your dream in bringing the dead back to life."

"I… I see." Faust's smile returned. "Then since we're both sorry… would it be ok if we saw a movie together?"

"Huh? Movie… together?" Manta blushed. "What about Eliza?"

"What do you mean?" asked Faust tilting his head. "If you want to know, she's at home minding my research. She's not into today's films these days anyway."

"No that's not what I meant." Manta then sighed. "Never mind. What were you thinking of seeing anyway?"

* * *

Manta smiled while watching the film. He never thought Lee Pailong's classic hit "Dragon Rush" would ever be shown in cinemas ever again.

"Enjoying yourself?" whispered Faust.

"Hai!" replied Manta happily.

"Well you did say you liked kung-fu action earlier right?" chuckled Faust lightly. Manta turned his head to Faust and smiled, then returned to watching the film. Strangely Faust's expression didn't seem so happy as he watched Manta. _Hmm, he seems happy… but just a little. _Thought Faust. As the film went on, Manta smiled and mimed famous quotes of his hero, unaware of what Faust was planning. Suddenly, Manta became aware as a hand slipped under his hoodie. Before Manta could question what was going on he yelped as the gloved hand of Faust touched the skin of his belly.

"What are you doing?" asked Manta quietly.

"Nothing." Replied the cheerful necromancer innocently. Manta rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on watching the film, but found it difficult as he felt Faust's hand move again. _Now what?_ Manta asked himself. Manta then quickly covered his mouth to prevent his laughter echoing throughout the theatre as Faust tickled his soft belly.

"Stop that!" Manta whispered angrily.

"Stop what?" whispered Faust back. "Oh you mean… this?" Faust immediately sped up the tickling pace, which had Manta finding it hard to breath.

"N-no! Quit it!" Manta giggled then quickly covered his mouth again. Faust smirked like a cat as Manta started to kick his legs.

"Surrender?" whispered Faust. Manta gave a look, which read "Nani?" then nodded as he eyes filled with tears. And with that, Faust was satisfied then removed his hand. Manta let out a sigh of relief, but before he could continue watching the film… it had already finished.

* * *

"I thought we had talked about what we can't stand before we went inside the cinema!" said Manta as he and Faust exited the theatre.

"We did." Faust smirked.

"Then you should know, I can't stand being tickled!" snarled Manta.

"I know… that's what made it fun!"

"Nani?" exclaimed Manta. "Faust… you're sounding to sound like…" Manta paused then stopped walking. "Like Yoh."

"Ah… have I pushed the wrong button?" asked Faust nervously. Manta looked up to his German friend and shook his head.

"No." he then smiled. "You pushed the right one."

"Ah… ok. Then I guess you wont mind if I continue the torture?" sniggered Faust.

"Don't you dare!" laughed Manta. "Lets get something proper to eat… that popcorn did me no good."

"Ok… sounds good." Said Faust. As they continued to walk, Manta slowly felt a broken bond with Faust healing at last. He realised that he didn't always need Yoh to be happy. All he needed was a friend… any friend. Even if that person was Faust. The sun slowly began to set Manta stopped to gaze at it. "Something wrong?" asked Faust.

"No Faust-kun. I'm just wondering if the stars will be out tonight." and with a smile on his face, Manta and Faust walked on.

* * *

Well that's it. Nothing special, I know. Just a little heart warming friendship going on here. Inspired by my friends.


End file.
